Baka
by Kiyuii-chan
Summary: One shot. Assim que Yoh retorna do Buraco do Yomi... [YohAnna]


Baka

O casal observava o céu estrelado, sentados, no mesmo local em que Manta e Yoh também estiveram conversando antes. Apenas queriam a presença de um e do outro, sem precisar falar nada. E mesmo assim, Anna não conseguiu reprimir um comentário.

- Foi bom você ter ido pro Buraco do Yomi, Yoh. Assim você se tornou mais forte e as chances de se tornar o Shaman King são maiores. – Yoh deixou um sorriso singelo se formar nos seus lábios. Anna sempre iria pensar apenas no fato dele se tornar o Shaman King. – mas mesmo assim, você me deixou preocupada. Baka...

O xamã pousou os olhos nela, surpreso. Nunca pensou que ouviria aquelas palavras da boca de Anna. Será que ela estava passando bem? Bom, era melhor não arriscar porque senão, ele que não estaria passando bem depois.

- Gomen... – depois de um tempinho de silencio, o garoto falou. – Sabe, Anna, quando eu saí do Buraco do Yomi, tive vontade de... de te abraçar... mas não o fiz por causa do pessoal. Acho que é porque fiquei aquele tempo sem ver você. É estranho, não é? – ele virou-se para ela, sorrindo. A itako o encarou.

- Você que é estranho, Yoh. – o garoto voltou a olhar para o céu escuro, com um sorriso e uma gota. Não adiantava... A Anna sempre seria daquele jeito. Mal ele imaginava que com aquelas palavras que dissera, a garota sentiu o coração bater mais rápido. E mal ela imaginava que todo aquele tempo no Buraco do Yomi, ele só pensava nela.

Silencio.

- Anna...

- O que foi?

- Você me deixaria fazer algo que eu tava querendo faz pouco tempo?

- E o que é?

- Primeiro me diga, se você deixaria ou não. – Anna virou o rosto para vê-lo olhando para o céu, com aquela expressão de tranqüilidade que raramente o abandonava. Do que ele estava falando?

- Tudo bem, eu deixo. Vai me dizer o que é? – Yoh a encarou.

- Eu não tenho certeza se... vou precisar de palavras... – Yoh levou a mão até o rosto da itako, fazendo com que um frio percorresse o estomago dela.

- Yoh... O-o que você está fazendo? – sua voz não passou de um sussurro, vendo o rosto dele aproximar-se cada vez mais.

- Shhhh... – suas faces estavam tão próximas... Anna não conseguiu fazer nada para impedir. Na verdade, não queria impedir... Ambos fecharam os olhos...

O lugar estava tão tranqüilo... Não havia ninguém, porque já estava tarde, então ninguém poderia atrapalhar...

**CRASH**

O casal se afastou rapidamente, assustados com o barulho. Eles olharam para a origem do barulho: Havia apenas uma bandeja no chão, onde dois recipientes estavam virados e o chá manchava o soalho.

- Mas o que... o que aconteceu? – perguntou Yoh, olhando curioso para as coisas no chão. Anna fechou os olhos, cruzando os braços. Não queria demonstrar, mas a raiva estava começando a invadi-la. Ou seria... ciúmes?

- Tamao.

- Como é? õ.o

- É isso mesmo. A Tamao esteve aí.

- Ela estava... nos espionando? – ele apontou de si mesmo para Anna, surpreso.

- Eu não sei! – Anna sentiu o rosto corar levemente, e franziu o cenho – mesmo que eles estivessem fechados – com raiva de si mesma por estar corando.

- Ora... o que será que ela estava fazendo aí, então?

- Yoh, não seja burro. – o garoto olhou-a, agradecido pelo apelido carinhoso.

-.-''

- Independente do que ela estivesse fazendo, ela deve ter visto tudo. – sua face estava queimando novamente. _Que droga..._

- Tudo o que? Não aconteceu nada. – Anna abriu os olhos, tentando conter a raiva.

- Como assim "nada"?! E o que...?!

- Além do mais, o que é que tem se ela nos viu?

- Yoh, você só pode estar dando uma de idiota. Você sabe muito bem que a Tamao guarda sentimentos por você.

- Claro que sei. – Anna o olhou com chamas nos olhos.

- "Como ele pode falar desse jeito?!"

- Afinal de contas, nos conhecemos desde pequenos e...

- Não é nada disso. A Tamao já disse que gosta de você.

- Ora, ela gosta de mim assim como eu também gosto dela. – Anna sentiu veias começarem a saltar de sua testa.

- Seu burro!! Estou dizendo que ela te ama!

- O-o que? – Yoh encarou-a, surpreso.

- É por isso que ela deve ter saído correndo e deixado a bandeja cair.

- A Tamao... sente isso mesmo por mim? – murmurou Yoh, perplexo.

- Sim, é isso mesmo. – Anna se levantou, irritada, decidida a sair dali. Por que ele estava tão surpreso assim? Será que ele também gostava da Tamao? Yoh olhou-a, sem entender.

- Ei, espera. Aonde você vai?

- Não interessa.

- Mas nós nem terminamos de conversar e...

- Se você quer falar da Tamao, então fale com outra pessoa. – ele se levantou, sem acreditar naquelas palavras.

- Anna... você está... com ciúmes? OO

- É claro que não. Acho que isso não faz o meu estilo, não é?

- Ora, então por que você ta com raiva?

- Grrr... – Anna cerrou o punho, sentindo-o tremer ligeiramente. Não. Não ia se estressar por causa daquilo. Ela respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. – eu vou dormir. Boa noite.

- Ei! Não, espera. – Yoh segurou o pulso dela, e a colocou encostada na parede. Não queria que ela fosse embora... Ainda nem terminara o que queria desde o começo...

- Yoh, não me obrigue a fazer isso. – ameaçou Anna.

- Você me deixa pelo menos terminar o que eu ia fazer antes? – seus olhos se encontraram, e nos olhos da itako não havia mais aquele brilho de fúria. Por que...? Por que ele a deixava tão vulnerável?Ela não queria sentir isso, de jeito nenhum! Mas o olhar dele estava tão... diferente... Era quase impossível dizer "não" com aquela cara que ele fazia...

- Eu... – ela tentou desviar daqueles olhos, mas não conseguiu. Era como se eles fossem um imã atraindo o seu olhar.

- Se quiser, você pode ir embora depois... por favor, Anna...

- Yoh... – vendo que ela não iria tentar ir embora, o xamã lentamente afrouxou o aperto no pulso da noiva, sem solta-la. Ela não tinha respondido, mas não podia mais esperar a resposta... Vagarosamente, Yoh aproximou sua face da dela. Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Anna pode sentir os lábios dele sobre os seus, delicadamente... E a única coisa que lhe pareceu racional, foi corresponder ao beijo. Era tão bom saber que já estava tarde demais para alguém incomoda-los... Lembrava-se das palavras de Yoh: "se quiser, você pode ir embora depois..." Esse era o problema... Não queria mais ir embora.

O beijo foi quebrado lentamente. Anna abriu os olhos e viu um sorriso no rosto de Yoh.

- Arigatou, Anna. Você vai dormir, não é? Então, boa noite...

- Mas... eu não quero mais ir, Yoh... – o garoto encarou-a, surpreso.

- O que...? – antes que pudesse terminar de falar, sentiu Anna puxa-lo pela frente da veste. Seus lábios se encontraram de novo, só que dessa vez, mais apaixonadamente. Yoh nunca iria esperar aquela reação de sua noiva... Apenas fez o que lhe pareceu a coisa mais certa do mundo: beijou-a com a mesma intensidade.

Talvez estivesse tendo algum tipo de sonho. Bom, se fosse estava certo de que não queria acordar. Nunca em milhão de sonhos, sonharia que a própria Anna o tinha puxado para um beijo... Ele queria apenas ficar com a itako, a sua noiva. Lentamente, Yoh deslizou sua mão para a cintura da jovem. Sem se importar com mais nada.

* * *

- E-ei, Ryu... 

- Hu? Qual é o problema, Manta?

- Você acha que eu to sonhando?

- Hã? – o homem olhou para a criança que apontava para fora da janela. Sem entender, Ryu deu uma olhada. Seu queixo caiu no chão imediatamente. O que diabos era aquilo?!

- O que... o que é aquilo?!

- Também não acredito nisso. Nunca imaginei o Yoh e a Anna se beijando... mesmo que eles sejam noivos e tudo o mais... – Manta comentou, sentindo a face esquentar ao ver o casal ali na varanda.

- Mas que indecencia... u.u

- Como é? '.ó Não me diga que você ainda é apaixonado pela Anna...

- Claro que não! Eu tenho respeito pelos dois!

- Hmmm... Vou logo avisando, Ryu... Você não tem mais nenhuma chance depois dessa agora u.u - Ryu lançou um olhar gélido para o pequeno, que sentiu um calafrio na espinha. – er... ah, olha! Parece que eles estão falando alguma coisa .'' Vamos ver o que é.

Ryu o seguiu, sem perceber o suspiro de alivio de Manta. Os dois foram pra trás de uma porta, que ficava bem próxima de onde Yoh e Anna estavam. Uma gota surgiu na cabeça do menor.

- Acho que a Anna tava bêbada na hora do beijo... Ela deve ter voltado ao normal, porque já ta brigando com o Yoh... – Ryu suspirou com uma gota.

* * *

- É melhor você se preparar pra amanhã, porque seu treino vai ser mais pesado, entendeu? 

- Mas, por que? T.T Eu não fiz nada pra merecer isso, Anna T.T

- É claro que fez. Você me beijou a força e-

- Ora, mas então você também me b-

- Calado! Se você abrir a boca mais uma vez, eu vou-

**CRASH**

- E agora, que barulho foi esse? -.-'' – indagou Yoh, olhando para trás, junto com Anna. A porta havia sido aberta e dois estrondos puderam ser ouvidos. Manta e Ryu estavam caídos no chão, olhando os dois com uma gota e um sorriso.

- Ah, oi, Yoh. Oi Anna.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?! – exclamou Anna.

- Ah, é que... nós estávamos de passagem e-

- Ai, Meu Deus... OO – Yoh viu veias se formarem na testa de Anna. Agora viria coisa ruim... Naquele momento realmente não queria estar na pele de Manta e Ryu... Ele fechou os olhos, esperando ouvir a pancadaria, que veio logo após a voz de Anna.

- Seus...

**CENSURADO**

- E agora, voltem para os quartos de vocês.

- Sim, senhora! – Manta e Ryu foram para dentro da casa, cambaleando, sangrando e cheios de galos. Yoh olhou os dois amigos, e suspirou desanimado.

- Será que você não pegou muito pesado, Anna?

- Isso é pra eles aprenderem a não nos atrapalhar. – ela cruzou os braços, fechando os olhos. Sentia sua face esquentar de novo... Por que fora dizer aquilo? Yoh também estava levemente corado.

- Tudo bem, então... boa noite . - Ele começou o seu caminho pra dentro da casa.

- Yoh. – ele parou de andar.

- Hai?

- O que você vai fazer em relação a Tamao?

- ...

- "Talvez eu tivesse razão, o Yoh sente alguma coisa pela Tamao."

- Eu não sei, mas... – ele virou o rosto, sorrindo. – que eu saiba a minha noiva é alguém chamada Anna, não é mesmo?

Anna ficou surpresa com as palavras dele. Olhando aquele sorriso... Aquele sorriso que era pra ela... A itako sentiu um singelo, quase imperceptível sorriso se formar em seus lábios.

- Tem razão.

O sorriso ainda estava na face de Yoh, mas que desapareceu rapidamente ao ouvir as palavras seguintes da noiva.

- Mas não pense que eu esqueci o treino de amanha.

- Ah... T.T "Droga...Será que eu não vou ter um dia de paz?" – ele suspirou desanimado, mas logo lembrou-se dos dois beijos naquela noite. É... talvez já tivesse tido os seus momentos de paz. Um singelo sorriso apareceu no rosto dele ao lembrar-se da cena e da sensação de beija-la... Anna olhou para ele, e tentou esconder o pequeno sorriso que também apareceu em seus lábios.

- "Baka..." – _um baka que eu amo..._

**Fim**

****

* * *

**Oi, pessoal :)**

**Minha segunda fic - e one-shot - de Shaman King :) Espero que vcs gostem, e que comentem, por favor T.T**

**E aproveitando a oportunidade, quero agradecer a Necromancer Aiko666, que comentou minha fic "Omokage" :) Domo Arigatou o/**

**Ja ne o/**


End file.
